An impossible dream
by klaine the vampire slayer
Summary: Kurt has felt like an outcast his entire life, Blaine is to lost to try anymore. When suddenly a debonair young boy strides into both of their lives they have to fight, giving up is not an option. But will Kurt and Blaine ever escape the hell Sebastian has sent them to, or will they be trapped their...forever.


**Hi there, this is my second story, so please go and check out my other one "Damsel in Distress". This story is going to be very angsty, and quite graphic, although not until later on-I will put up warnings for chapters that need them. Please review, more reviews means faster updates. This is a prologue so all other chapters will be longer. I should update on alternate weeks to my other story, but if you follow that one you will know I am absolutely awful at updating, but school is almost out, so it should be better soon. This is a Klaine fic, there will be other pairings but it will always (mostly) be Klaine. Enjoy.**

**P.s I will never own glee, never.**

**Prolouge**

Kurt sat alone in his bedroom, again. He was surrounded by low fat pizza, face packs, crappy rom coms and tonnes of makeup. He was supposed to be having a slumbover with his girls, but Rachel and fin had just got back together(again) ,Mike was going away for th whole summer so Tina was spending time with him and Mercedes was on her first ever date-with Sam.

So here he was abandoned by his friends, for their boyfriends. He wished he had a boyfriend, wished he knew what it was like to be looked after, to have someone take care of him for once! He just wanted someone to fantasize about, to be romantic with, but he would never have that- not even in his wildest dreams. Not only was he an openly gay teenager- in Ohio. He also had a voice higher than all guys, he spent 2 hours a day on his skincare, he had perfectly styled hair and a very unique (and impressive) wardrobe plus all his friends were girls! Even if through all of that someone could possibly be interested in him then it was near impossible he would like them back- because Kurt Hummel was picky- very picky!

He wanted someone who could look after him, protect him, someone who was strong not just physically but also emotionally. He needed someone who was smart and witty, and understood what life was like for him. Someone who could be sophisticated and mature, but when they were alone could be adorable and dorky. Most importantly though- they needed to be musical, they had to be able to sing-ideally be able to harmonise with him, maybe they could even play the piano with him-his mother taught him when he was little. But Kurt knew he would never find anybody like this- at least not in Lima Ohio. So he had given up on looking, decided to focus on his studies- graduate top of his class and get into whatever college he wanted. Once he was in New York he could find the love of his life!

Meanwhile about 50 miles away, a boy sat bored in his dorm room. He was supposed to be at a warbler meeting but there was a new kid at Dalton, and as per tradition the warblers had taken him out, Ordinarily Blaine would have been leading the group-but he was on house arrest. A week before there had been a particularly disastrous prank- which he had taken full responsibility for. How had his friend's repayed him? By hanging him out to dry!

Blaine loved his friends, he really did. But sometimes he wished he had someone who was more than a friend, someone who would always have his back, always be on his side. Someone who would have taken the blame with him, or stopped him from getting caught in the first place. Of course Blaine knew he would never have anything like that, anyone like that.

His parents had been so surprised when he came out that they had straight up laughed at him, they told him he was too normal to be gay, they thought he just wasn't getting attention so sent him to boarding school- so he wouldn't be alone so much. Till this day they still didn't believe he was gay, they thought it was just some joke that didn't affect them. His friends at school didn't even know he was gay, he was just far too normal for them too even suspect it.

He would have told them but he suspected they would have the exact same reaction as his parents, oh but Blaine, you watch football, you box and fence, how could you possibly be gay. So he hid, he wasn't un the closet per say if anyone ever asked he'd tell them, it's just that nobody ever asked, because nobody ever suspected, it never even occurred to them to ask. Blaine Anderson was never going to find someone that he wanted.

He wanted someone he could look after, someone pure he could protect. He needed someone who was witty and sharp, who could hold their own in an argument, but wanted his help anyway. He wanted someone who didn't have to hide who they are, who wasn't afraid to be who they are- no matter how much got thrown their way. Mostly though, they had to share his love of music, to meet someone who could go toe to toe with him in a duet, or who could play the piano with him.

Both boys sat in their rooms, staring up at the moon- feeling all alone in the world, they sat their fantasizing about what they thought was an impossible dream, at least for now. It never occurred to either of them that this would be their final night feeling alone, that tomorrow their entire lives would change….forever.

In a warehouse, in-between Lima and Westerville a Boy stood with his back to the door staring at a wall. He was staring intently at two pictures when he heard footsteps behind him, he didn't bother to turn, he knew who it was.

"If I get these two, I get the money?" the Boy asked

"2 grand, that was the deal. But only if you get both of them, and only if their unharmed. By Tuesday."

The boy had just one more question-"Why these ones? What makes them so special?"

"Their lonely, their desperate and no-one will care if two gay boys suddenly disappear from Ohio, and they fit the customers description perfectly."

With that the Man turned and left the boy, still staring at the wall. The boy pulled his gun from his pocket, and it went off twice, as he left the room, nothing would have been seen but two pictures, of two boys, each with gunshot in their head.

Tomorrow Kurt and Blaine's lives were going to change forever…but it wasn't for the better.


End file.
